mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Gods (Aboodash56)
The Elder Gods are omnipotent deities in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. About the Elder Gods The Elder Gods are the supreme omnipotent deities of the universe. Where as other Gods only have jurisdiction over a single realm and typically represent an element, the Elder Gods are more ethereal and have power in all realms and universe. The vague faces of the Elder Gods seen in Mortal Kombat 4, and the appearance of Shinnok in the same game, suggest that natural born Elder Gods have blue-gray skin and a humanoid appearance. Beings with this form can be seen in Onaga's unused ending picture found on Deception''s Krypt, in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''s Konquest, where Taven finds an inscription of his father talking to dragon-shaped figures, that he states to be the Elder Gods, and Captain Marvel's ending in ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe as well as at the end of Mortal Kombat X. Their true nature and extent of their powers remain a mystery but is believed to be omnipotent having existed long before the Mortal Kombat tournament and can foresee events. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Before the realms of Mortal Kombat came into existence, there was the One Being, which comprised all of known reality. The Elder Gods waged war and created the Kamidogu, powerful weapons used to shatter the One Being. The Elder Gods then created the realms from its body, with Earthrealm as the center of power. Even though the One Being was shattered, its divided mind plotted through exceptionally powerful individuals. It acted through Onaga at first, and would later through Shao Kahn, both unaware of its manipulations. Millennia later, the Elder Gods foresaw that one day the Mortal Kombat tournament would be corrupted, and that the participating warriors would become too powerful and too numerous, jeopardizing the safety and existence of the realms. They demanded a safeguard be put in place to prevent Armageddon. Argus, the protector God of Edenia, and his wife Delia, helped constructed a hidden pyramid and created an elemental warrior known as Blaze to watch over the Mortal Kombat competitions and judge when its participants became too dangerous. When the time came, Blaze would call out, awakening Argus's two sons, Taven and Daegon, who would challenge Blaze on top of the pyramid. Whichever son won the battle would become the new god of Edenia, and be given the power to decide the fate of every other warrior. Should one brother be victorious, the kombatants would be stripped of their power. Should the other be the victor against Blaze, the kombatants would be stripped of their lives. Original Timeline= The Elder Gods' rule of non-interference in mortal affairs that do not threaten their own existence was evident when Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, merged Earthrealm with Outworld to reclaim his wife Queen Sindel, in direct violation of the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat. Raiden begged the Elder Gods to stop Kahn, who was required by those rules to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments before he could take Earthrealm, but the Elder Gods did nothing. Thus, the Elder Gods show no signs of being truly benevolent or malevolent towards the various threats posed to Earthrealm. They usually only intervene if the villain of the game poses a potential threat to them or defy their will. Their non-intervention nearly caught them unaware when Shinnok escaped from the Netherrealm and attacked them directly but due to their status and Raiden's forces defeating Shinnok, this was prevented. Millennia earlier, rumors had it that they had cursed Shang Tsung to consume the souls of other mortals to maintain his existence, either not knowing or not caring that his need to devour mortal souls would lead to him learning the location of Shinnok's Sacred Amulet. Eventually that knowledge would reach Quan Chi, who used it to free Shinnok and take the amulet for himself. Shang Tsung's abilities, however, were taught to him from Shao Kahn centuries ago. Thanks to the intervention of Raiden, Fujin, and the champions of Earthrealm, Shinnok was stopped. For this, Raiden was rewarded by being made an Elder God himself and as a result promoted Fujin as the new Protector of Earthrealm to take his place. However, Raiden soon shed himself of this status when the Deadly Alliance arose as a threat to Earthrealm. Divesting himself of Elder Godhood to lead his mortal friends into direct combat, this time Raiden's efforts were thwarted, with all of his allies either killed or disabled. The threat posed by the Deadly Alliance was rendered moot, however, when The Dragon King appeared at the scene where Raiden had just been defeated by the two sorcerers. For millennia, Onaga had lain in wait from beyond death to be resurrected and complete his conquest of the realms. Raiden, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi were unable to stop him. As a last effort, Raiden released his godly essence, causing a massive explosion, yet Onaga was unharmed. Soon, all of Raiden's energies reformed in Earthrealm, but were corrupted by Onaga´s very essence. This drove Raiden to believe that he could neither trust the Elder Gods nor his mortal comrades. Most of all, Raiden was furious with the mortal Shujinko for being duped into aiding the Dragon King's return. Ironically, this time the Elder Gods did interfere. Now aware of a possible threat to them and the realms, because Onaga had acquired all the Kamidogu and the Amulet, the Elder Gods summoned Scorpion to act as their champion and destroy Onaga. In exchange for his services, they agreed to resurrect his clan. However, after Onaga's defeat, the Elder Gods - for unknown reasons - resurrected Scorpion's clan as the undead, rather than as fully restored humans. Scorpion perceived this as an act of betrayal on the Elder Gods' part and turned against them. |-|Alternative Timeline= Much like the original timeline, the Elder Gods' rule of non-interference in mortal affairs that do not threaten their own existence was evident when Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, merged Earthrealm with Outworld to reclaim his wife Queen Sindel, in direct violation of the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat. Raiden came to them and begged the Elder Gods to stop Kahn, who was required by those rules to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments before he could take Earthrealm, but the Elder Gods did nothing. Years later, when Shinnok escaped from the Netherrealm and renewed his war against the Elder Gods, he attempted to absorb Earthrealm's lifeforce, the Jinsei, and use Raiden's portal to the heavens to allow his hordes of demons access to the Elder Gods. During this time, Raiden learned that Shinnok was the responsible for bringing Armageddon. His plans were thwarted by Earthrealm's warriors, and when Shinnok was sealed inside his own amulet, Raiden brought the relic to the Elder Gods, bidding them to destroy it. It was later kept safe in a temple. The amulet would be stolen by Mileena years later and later by Tanya, who gave it to Quan Chi before he was killed by the restored Scorpion. Shinnok was freed thanks to Quan Chi and continued in staging his coup against his former deities. Eventually, the gods intervened seeing Shinnok as a threat and saving Raiden who was going to be killed by Shinnok. The gods possessed Raiden's body and used him to defeat Shinnok and destroy him once and for all. Trivia *Statues of the Elder Gods depicting their mortal forms can be seen in both the opening of Mortal Kombat X and on Raiden's Sky Temple. Three are seen: a woman in robes, a robed archer, and a cloaked figure. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Factions Category:Species